To enhance the tonality of the sound box of a musical instrument, one may incorporate a large spring that responds to the vibrations of its strings to give maximum resonant effect and amplify/modify the tones generated by plucking, strumming, striking or otherwise vibrating these strings.
It is further known to secure a large spring to the frame of a guitar and suspending that spring vertically above the guitar strings over the outside top wall of the sound box and at a location in front of the bridge piece. A loop at the free end of this spring connects directly to two strings and vibrates with the strings to enhance the sound from the instrument. That spring device can be removed or disconnected if the original sound from that instrument is desired. Such a spring device has many disadvantages, however. It is unsightly; does not provide good attachment of spring-to-strings; and is difficult to install. Known (large) spring connections are quite cumbersome, and may also obstruct an area of the instrument where the user places his/her hand to pluck or otherwise activate the strings.
Relevant art to the present invention also includes the following disclosures, arranged chronologically: Sanns, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 8,969,692, Aspri U.S. Pat. No. 8,222,503, LaMarra U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,838,752 and 7,488,878, Chiliacki U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,318, England U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,372 and Martin U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,191.